You Are Mine
by Mari Kia Aishiteru
Summary: Gray and Lucy had a deal which leads to a great misunderstanding. Natsu and Juvia heard Gray asked Lucy the forbidden question. What will they do if their worst nightmares happen right in front of their eyes? NatsuxLucy. GrayxJuvia.— FINAL CHAPTER INSTALLED! PLEASE R&R! Thank you! :D
1. First Key—The Deal

_**Edited because of some typographical and grammatical errors.**_

_**Summary: **__Gray and Lucy had a deal which leads to a great misunderstanding. Natsu and Juvia heard Gray asked Lucy the forbidden question. What will they do if their worst nightmares happen right in front of their eyes? NatsuxLucy. GrayxJuvia._

* * *

—**You Are Mine—**  
_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction  
Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

* * *

**First Key  
**_The Deal_

It was the usual in Magnolia's only and favorite guild, Fairy Tail. The members were all in high spirits and were talking among themselves about their recently finished missions and random things. But, amidst the guild members' uproars and noises, a young blonde hair lady sat on a chair alone at the corner of the main hall. Dressed in her usual blue sleeveless tank top and blue above knee length skirt with a belt that included her keys and whip, her upper body slumped on the table. At first sight, others assumed that she was sleeping but in all honesty, she was in the verge of losing her sanity.

Lucy Heartfilia let out another depressed sigh against the table. She realized it a few days before. Who would have thought that she would feel this way towards _him_? Who would have thought that she would fall in love with a hyperactive idiot and dense dragon slayer like _Natsu_? She was desperately telling to herself that there must be some kind of confusion here but every time the fire dragon slayer and his blue exceed companion would sneaked in her apartment window as usual, she would get all flustered and couldn't stop the fast beating of her heart. It was the first time she felt that way so she was very confused at first but she knew that she couldn't lie to herself anymore. There was no way everything that has been happening to her was just a dream. The blushing, the warm feeling on her cheeks, the tingles in her spine and whole body, the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach and most of all, the fast beating of her heart in every small physical contact with her fire dragon slayer partner slash best friend.

Yes, she loves Natsu Dragneel.

And for her, it was a very scary feeling of reality.

She went to the guild that day to talk to someone who she could trust about the matter but everyone seemed so happy and carefree so she didn't want to burden them with her simple problem.

Take note: SIMPLE.

Scratch that! If her problem was that simple, she should have solved it already by herself but that was the truth. It was not simple. Never simple, because it involved her feelings. Feelings that was so hard to deal with.

She sighed for the umpteenth time.

"What's with the sighs? I've been hearing them from you for quite a while now. Is something bothering you, Lucy?" a black haired young man asked from next to her. She jumped and stared at him. He was as usual in his pants and his shirt was nowhere to be found.

When did he arrive here? Is her problem that _complicated_ that she didn't even notice his presence?

"Gray! You startled me!" Lucy shrieked, jumping from her seat.

The Ice Maker Wizard, Gray Fullbuster, just smirked at her and sat down across her, the table served as the hindrance in front of them. Lucy could sense that this talk would take its toll on her so she decided to just fend him off. Sure, her initial reason for traveling in the guild that day was to talk to someone about her feelings for Natsu, but she was in no mood to talk right now and all she wanted to do now was to go back to her apartment and have a good long sleep. So, before he could utter a word, she beat him to it.

"Gray, your clothes… _again_." She commented.

"What the— not again!" He cursed and she couldn't help but smile when her friend looked around the guild in panic in search of his missing shirt.

She intended to take his attention away from her so while he was so busy searching for his shirt, she took the opportunity to stand up and left the guild, but to her dismay, as she neared her apartment, she noticed that Gray had just followed her.

Gray knew that something was wrong with Lucy. He knew he sometimes act like an idiot—with Natsu—but he was NOT an idiot like Natsu. He could sense if something was bothering his friends and if he did, he would do anything to help them. So when he noticed that something was bothering Lucy, he didn't hesitate to ask her and even though he knew that she didn't want to talk about it, he still followed her to her apartment.

* * *

She had enough of him and turned to face him behind her.

"Gray!" she screamed at him with a glare. Gray smirked as he walked closer to her. She continued to glare at him but Gray couldn't care less. He won't leave her until she tells him what she feels.

"Why are you following me?"

"I want to hang out with you." He replied.

Lucy made a face. "Hang out with me? Do you want me to die?"

"Eh?" Gray gave her a confused face.

"If Juvia learns about this, I'm going to get killed!"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "She's doing a mission with Gajeel and be back later. And what is this has anything to do with Juvia?"

"Because," Lucy gritted her teeth. "She loves you too much and sees me as a love rival!"

Gray knew what she meant but pretended to act like a dense idiot. "I don't get you." He shook his head. "Now, come on, let's hang out in your place!"

Lucy stared at him. _What another idiot._ She thought remorsefully. She sighed heavily. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away from him until he knew something he wanted to know. Gray wasn't a total idiot. She knew that he was only doing this because he sensed that something was bothering her.

Gray smiled, not a smirk, but a real smile. He knew that his friend knew that he only wanted to help her.

"Fine." She muttered. "Let's go."

He shrugged his shoulders and fell in step beside her as the two of them made their to Lucy's residence.

* * *

"Sit down, though you are already doing it." She sent him a glare as he sat down on her couch.

"Oh, I want some water with ice. Thanks Lucy!" he said with a smile.

"You… ingrate pervert…" she muttered under her breath but did it anyway. When she came back from the kitchen, she laid down his water with ice on the table and sat down across him.

Gray drank the water that Lucy had given him. "So, what do you want to do except stripping here in my house?" she asked amusedly as she saw Gray scampered around with only his pants. He left his shirt on the floor and stared at Lucy intently.

"What's bothering you?" he asked.

Lucy feigned innocence. "And what do you mean by that?"

Gray's eyes narrowed and Lucy frowned. It was not every day to see Gray this serious. "Lucy…" His voice was creeping her out so she told him the truth… with a question.

She sighed. "Gray, what will you do if you just realize that you love someone?"

Gray furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"

Lucy scratched the back of her blonde hair. "I mean, what you will do if you realize that you fell in love…" she didn't even finish her question as she glared at her friend who let out a hearty laugh.

"Eh? Lucy! You're in love! That's it?! Haha!" He stopped when he realized her glare though. It was much like Erza's. "Sorry. Just couldn't believe it."

Lucy started to play with her fingers on her lap.

"So, want to talk about it?" he asked.

She just continued to fiddle with her fingers. "What choice do I have?" she mumbled without looking at him.

Gray crossed his arms against his chest. He had an idea of who this _someone_ might be. It was very obvious. Besides, he was the only male who was very close to her, aside from him. They belong in the same team after all.

"Okay, so… this _someone_…" he quoted in the air when he said the word _someone_. "Do I know him?"

Lucy seemed to get nervous. "Well…"

Gray smirked teasingly. "Oh… I know now. It's a certain fire eating dragon slayer…" At this comment, he noticed her face got red and she stiffened.

"With your gestures, I guess I hit the spot." He nodded his head in confirmation.

Lucy shut her eyes tightly and then sighed for how many times that day. "Yeah, I really am in love with that… _idiot_." She let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm not surprised." Gray smiled but changed his expression into a more serious one. "But Lucy, you do know how dense he is right?"

She nodded grimly. "Yeah, that is why I don't know what to do. I am not good with these kinds of things so Gray please help me!" she desperately needed help and even though he was not really good with these kinds of things either, he will try his best for his friend.

He smiled gently at her. He could tell she was very distressed. Damn that Natsu. If only he was not that dense and childish… Lucy wouldn't have any problem like this.

"Of course I'll help you. You are my friend and you are like a sister to me, Lucy."

Lucy smiled at that. "Aww… I'm so happy that you saw me that way. You are like a brother to me too Gray. Thank you."

He chuckled. "No problem."

"Oh wait, speaking of falling in love, how are things between you and Juvia?"

Gray suddenly had a blank look on his face as he pretended like a dense idiot for the second time that day. "Lucy, there's nothing going on between us."

"Tsch, Gray, sometimes love is in front of you but you are just too blind to see it." Lucy said with a teasing smile.

"Now look who's talking." He shot back.

"Hey! At least I admit that I really love him, unlike you!" Lucy reasoned.

Gray gasped silently. _Damn, she's right._ He sighed. "I don't know." Lucy's eyebrows joined.

"It's just… well… at first I get annoyed at her for stalking me and all but now… I don't know…" he shook his head. "It's like I got used to her nagging now…"

"What about her and Lyon?" Lucy asked innocently. She knew that would send him on edge. And she was right.

She smirked when she saw his reaction.

He growled. "I get so mad whenever he tries to flirt with her. It's very annoying."

Lucy smiled knowingly and Gray stared at her suspiciously. "What?"

"I discovered something…" she said in a singsong voice.

The ice maker wizard raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Gray." Lucy squealed suddenly, causing Gray to almost drop down from his seat.

"You love Juvia!"

"WHAT?" he yelled shocked.

"You love her!"

"How can you tell?!" Gray asked. How come she knew and he didn't?

"You said so yourself." Lucy crossed her arms against her chest as she said. "You just said that you got annoyed, as in very annoyed and mad whenever Lyon flirts with her. That's just means you're jealous. And… if you're jealous…" she gave him a wink. "That means that you don't want any other guy close to her but you. And you feel a sense of possessiveness of her! That's means you love her!" Lucy rambled. She giggled.

"Oh, if only Juvia could hear this, I'm sure she'll be happy and leave me alone! Haha!"

As Lucy talked to herself about what Juvia might think of this revelation, Gray realized that what his dear friend said had been right. No matter how many times he denied it, he knew that he was having some sort of feelings for the water wizard. He started to feel this way ever since they came back from Tenroujima. And when they did that Unison Raid together back in their battle with Daphne, it was just… he felt… amazing. He felt warmth and… and…

Love.

Maybe it was her love for him as she always boldly claimed. He always knew but just ignored it. Juvia had always strongly loved him and maybe… just maybe… he always held some special feelings for her and didn't know it?

_I'm an idiot. But Natsu is still the worst._ He thought.

"So Gray…" Lucy was saying now as she smiled at him. "Why don't we have some sort of a deal?"

He stared at her. "Deal?"

She nodded. "Yeah, in return of you helping me with my 'Natsu Problem'," she quoted her fingers in the air as she said the last two words, "I will lend you a hand with your 'Juvia Problem'." She said it happily.

"'Juvia Problem' you say…" Gray sighed. _As if I have any other choice…_ he thought to himself.

"But before that, Gray…" he turned to her as she seriously looked at him. "Tell me… honestly…" he gulped at the threatening gaze of Lucy. He swore she must have been a long lost twin sister of Erza.

"Do you… love Juvia?"

"Why are you asking me that now?"

"Well… I don't want to force you into something you don't want…" she whispered and Gray smiled.

_And here she has her own problem and still thinking about me… Lucy is really a great person._ He complimented inwardly.

He took a deep breath and faced her. He thought that telling her what he felt was the right choice so he did. "I don't know yet if this is love but…"

Lucy waited patiently, anticipating.

"By what you have said earlier, I realize that I have some sort of special feelings for her…"

Lucy smiled gently and her eyes softened. "That's great. You are becoming less than an idiot in this department. Congratulations Gray."

He turned away with a pout and a "Shut up."

She giggled. He couldn't help but smile and shrugged.

"So now, what should we do first?"

"Why don't we solve the Juvia Problem first?"

Gray raised an eyebrow, _again_.

"Really Lucy. You and your way of naming things."

Lucy giggled. "But you won't want me any other way, ne?"

Gray shook his head but smirked. "Yeah, that's right too."

"Now, what do you propose we do?" He asked her. Lucy looked thoughtful for a moment before what it seemed like a light bulb light on her head.

"I know! Why don't you invite her on a date?" Lucy excitedly said, her eyes shining.

"Eh?"Gray asked surprised. "Lucy, that's not included in my dictionary!"

"Why?! It will be fun!"

"For you…" he mumbled.

"Gray, just do it! You'll realize some things when you go on a date with a girl you have special feelings for." She encouraged.

"No way! Why don't you—" Gray stopped. He just realized something interesting.

"Lucy."

Said lady was near to freaking out by her friend's taunting voice.

"W-What?"

"Do you want to know if Natsu feels the same way as you?"

Lucy backed away from his evil aura. "What's with you? Didn't we agree to solve the Juvia problem first?" she asked, willing her voice not to tremble.

"Well… why don't _we_ go on a date, Lucy?" Gray asked smugly as Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, that will get things solve faster you know?"

Lucy was in the state of shock.

Gray sighed as he tried to explain.

"Look, if we go on a date with each other, that will get Natsu and Juvia to get jealous. When they do, that means that Natsu feels the same way towards you."

Lucy seemed to get out of her initial shock and hugged herself. "But what about Juvia? We don't need her to get jealous because she gets jealous all the time whenever we are together!" Lucy shivered. "And I don't want to get killed just yet. I have my own dreams you know."

"You're so dramatic Lucy." He sighed. "Don't worry, she won't kill you. You know that she's only taunting to do that."

"But what if she really does kill me? Gray!" Lucy asked desperately. "Let's do anything but that!"

"But Lucy, that's the only fastest and most effective way to solve both of our mishaps! Don't worry!" he smirked. "I'll stop Juvia before she does anything to you." Lucy wasn't relieved with that at all. But she couldn't think of anything alternative so she hesitantly nodded.

"Okay, let's do it." Gray closed his fist and bumped it with Lucy's.

"Wait." Lucy spoke again. "How will we do it with their knowledge? Everything will be useless if they don't know that we are going to…" she didn't finish her sentence when Gray cut her off.

"I know I'll be dead meat on the spot with this idea but… I'll ask you to date me in front of the guild members."

"WHAT!" Lucy shrieked. Gray covered his ears with his hands. "Lucy, will you stop that?!" he told her, annoyed. Don't get him wrong. He loved Lucy as a sister but her nagging and shrieking was getting him annoyed.

"But you!" Suddenly, she thought of something. "Wait! Why don't you just ask me out to lunch or dinner or something? That's an indirect approach but that will do it…" she said calmly.

He nodded. "Okay, that sounds reassuring."

Lucy smiled and raised her right fist. "Let's do this later."

"Yeah!" Gray raised his fist too and they bumped it against each other.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

_There will be a blood bath here for sure…_

"_Let's have a dinner together!"_

"_I am proud that you have the courage to ask the woman you love out Gray."_

"_I'm going to kill someone…"_

_~Please Read and Review. Thank you. :)_


	2. Second Key—The Date

_**Actually, this is supposed to be an oneshot, but oh well… Thank you for the awesome reviews~ I appreciate it! I love you guys already!**_

_**I thank you, my awesome reviewers, to those who favorite not only this story but me and to those who follow this story and me, from the bottom of my heart! I'm so overwhelmed that you love this story. (You are so many so I can't list your names here. I was surprised when your names appeared in my yahoomail account.) You all encouraged me to update fast so here I am. I hope you support the next story after this. (Yes, I have one story ready already. A very long fanfiction of Fairy Tail since this story have only three chapters.) **_

_**The title is "The Promise of Origami".**_

_**The summary will be release in the Last Key of this story. Thank you again!**_

_**Now onto the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I will never have a chance to own Fairy Tail. I wish I can be an apprentice or a part of staff of Hiro Mashima-sama though. *laughs***_

_**Summary: **__Gray and Lucy had a deal which leads to a great misunderstanding. Natsu and Juvia heard Gray asked Lucy the forbidden question. What will they do if their worst nightmares happen right in front of their eyes? NatsuxLucy. GrayxJuvia._

* * *

—**You Are Mine—**  
_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction  
Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

* * *

**Second Key  
**_The Date_

A few hours later, Lucy found herself talking with Levy in the guild. They sat on a chair with the table in the middle of them. They were talking about books they have read recently. She was enjoying herself. She curiously scanned the guild for the familiar pink haired dragon slayer. She saw him eating at the bar next to Erza who was indulging her strawberry cake. Happy was also present eating a plate of fish that Mirajane probably had given him. Lucy smiled fondly but remembered her and Gray's plan. She sweat dropped.

_There will be a blood bath here for sure…_ she thought to herself.

On cue, Gray stepped closer to them followed closely by a glaring Juvia who was hiding behind a pillar near their table. She just came back from a mission a while ago, uninjured, like usual with Gajeel. Now she came back with her usual personal mission.

Stalking her Gray-sama.

Lucy couldn't help but smile. It was adorable and sweet for Juvia. She really loved Gray that much. She wished she could be that straightforward to Natsu. Lucy's face flushed. _What are you thinking, baka!_

"Lu-chan? Are you alright?" she heard Levy asked. She smiled. "I'm okay, Levy-chan!"

Juvia Lockser couldn't help herself. She hated it when her Gray-sama would talk to other ladies in the guild especially to Lucy. She saw Lucy as a rival ever since that Phantom Lord incident since she couldn't forget those words her Gray-sama uttered.

"_Lucy is our nakama. I'll give up my life just to protect her."_

But, she was the first friend who ever acknowledge her so she was grateful to her and loved her as a friend. But, whenever her Gray-sama would look at her like… _that_, and by _that_, that means smiling from ear to ear, eyes shining, sometimes giving her a pat on the head or leaning on her shoulder, she really couldn't help herself. She gritted her teeth in jealousy and continued to hide behind a pillar near the table that Lucy and Levy were currently occupying. When Gray smiled at them she couldn't contain her anger and glared at them.

Gray reached Lucy and Levy and greeted the both of them in a casual tone. "Yo, Lucy, Levy." He smiled at them. Juvia glared deadly at the two girls who noticed and sweat dropped.

"Hello Gray!" Levy greeted back with a curious expression.

"What's up Gray? Something wrong?" Lucy pretended to ask.

"Uh well…" he tried his best to avoid it but still, he stole a glance to Natsu and Juvia. The latter was radiating a dark aura, ready to kill and the former stopped his eating and was looking at him. But not just that, the Titania next to him stopped eating too and raised an eyebrow. Gray gulped. After he said what he will say, that rising of an eyebrow will be the rising of million swords on his face. But he knew he needed to do this. There was no turning back now.

He cleared his throat and let out a smile to Lucy. Levy knew something was going to happen so she braced herself but stayed in her position next to her best friend.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?" Lucy anticipated their reactions and couldn't help but feel nervous behind her smile. She also could feel Gray's nervousness. He took a deep breath and blurted out.

"Let's have a dinner together!"

Utensils, plates and chairs were heard dropping on the floor as the usual noisy Fairy Tail Guild stayed frozen.

Lucy looked confused. _I'm so proud that I realize that I have a talent for acting._ She thought giggling inwardly.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah." Gray nodded seriously. He was proud of himself too, acting like this was his first time and he could tell it was doing well. "You and I, _alone_."

Those words broke the guild from their frozen state and all eyes widened in shock. Lucy pretended that her chocolate orbs were wide. Levy next to her had her hands on her mouth. Mirajane was looking like she was about to cry. Happy was quiet even though he wanted to roll his tongue while saying 'He likeeeees her!'. Lisanna was mimicking Levy's reaction but stole a glance of the fire dragon slayer. Wendy was awed as well as Romeo next to her. Charle was shaking her head with a sigh. Gajeel was laughing his creepy laugh as Pantherlily was nodding approvingly next to him. Elfman was yelling, "Man! You're a real man! Gray!" Evergreen was looking amusedly at Gray. Fried and Bickslow were snickering at the corner of the guild hall. Even Master Makarov was looking interested with this development. Juvia melted into water and was on the floor of the guild while chanting, "Gray-samaaaa… why Lucy-saaaaan? Waaaaaaahhh~~!" Natsu said nothing but was glaring deadly at Gray. And Erza?

Gray and Lucy cringed at Erza's _smile_.

She moved to walk closer to them while the guild members prepared for the worst. Some even prayed for Gray's soul to stay with his body… but then…

Erza Scarlet patted Gray's shoulder while nodding approvingly.

"I am proud that you have the courage to ask the woman you love out, Gray." She declared and then turned to a mouth-gaping Lucy.

"I've always want someone like Gray for you, Lucy. I know he will take good care of you."

The two teenagers' jaws dropped on the floor.

_Who knows that this will be her reaction?_ The two both thought.

_Well, at least I won't have to run from million swords._ Gray thought to himself.

"Y-Yeah, thanks Erza." Gray replied.

Lucy bit her lip but keep a friendly smile.

"S-Sure Gray. Let's have dinner tonight."

As she finished those words, they felt a murderous aura not far from them. Mirajane looked happy and Happy stayed hidden behind her as a certain fire dragon slayer stood up from his seat and walked to them.

Gray had to keep himself from running. He wasn't afraid of Natsu before but… right now, he looked really mad and he didn't want to die. He looked like he would do kill him. He now realized that maybe this was Lucy's feelings whenever Juvia would glare at her like _that_.

To say that Natsu was mad or angry was an understatement. Those words would never describe what he felt that certain moment. Yes, he heard. _Everything_.

His rival and friend, Gray Fullbuster had just invited his best friend and partner, Lucy Heartfilia to a date. Just the two of them. Eating dinner. Alone.

Natsu thought of so many possibilities that could happen to them. And the most fearful of all was the reality questions of…

_What if he told her he loves her? What if she says she loves him back? What if they ki-ki-ki…_

He couldn't even say it even in his thoughts!

He could feel his body blazing with his fire and continued to glare deadly at Gray who was returning his gaze. He was very courageous, huh?

How could he ask _his_ Lucy for a date?! That damn stripper! He already has Juvia! Damn him!

He stopped right in front of Gray. They stared at each other and the guild could tell that he wasn't just mad.

Natsu Dragneel was _furious_.

Yes, he was furiously _mad_.

Lucy could sense the tension in the atmosphere among her team. She was going to admit it. Maybe this was a wrong idea after all? But oh well, at least she could tell that he was really… as in really jealous. But was it jealousy? Or maybe he was just jealous as a friend?

Natsu thought of her as a friend that she could only stay with him because they were partners and not with Gray. She bet, _that_ was he was thinking right now. But still…

She could hope… right?

Right.

She decided that she had to break down the fearful tension because Wendy was getting afraid at the corner as Charle comforted her with strict words like usual.

"Ne Gray!"

She didn't only gain Gray's attention, but also Natsu's. Their gazes met and she noticed something in his eyes. But she couldn't tell what it was as she thought that she needed to focus in getting Gray out of the guild before Natsu could burn him to death.

"It's getting late and I'm getting hungry. Why don't we go now?"

Gray noticed what Lucy wanted to do and he played along. "Sure, let's go."

Lucy smiled and hooked her arm around Gray's. Juvia regained her consciousness as she saw this gesture and stood next to Natsu. They were both seething furiously.

"I'm going to kill _him_…"

"I'm going to kill _her_…"

As Lucy and Gray went out of the guild, Natsu took a deep breath. The fire around his body dissipated as he relaxed but he was still stiff. His arms were crossed against his chest as he thought of what to do. His gaze turned to Juvia who was seething in anger and was on her way out of the guild, probably to stalk Gray and Lucy.

Wait! That's it!

He ran after her and pushed her out of the guild. The water mage was surprised by the sudden force from him but she let him anyway. She knew he was mad with the situation too and the only thing that they could do was to work together.

As the guild doors closed, the guild members broke into shouts of happiness.

"Did you see that? Gray asked Lucy out!"

"Yeah Yeah! And as always, Juvia is jealous!"

"But she's not the only one who is jealous! Even Natsu!"

"I couldn't believe it!"

"This is the first time I saw Natsu that furious!"

"Hai, it is fearful."

"Natsu nii is hiding something huh?"

"Yay! Natsu! Go get back your love!"

"Mira, what are you saying?"

"Erza! Can't you tell? Natsu is very jealous because he loves Lucy!"

The Titania sighed as she sat down at the bar, playing with her unfinished sweet cake. "I know, I realized it a while ago. He looks like he wants to kill Gray on the spot."

"Looks like Lucy noticed that and saved Gray from impending doom…"

"…who is Natsu!" Happy added happily.

Mirajane nodded, her eyes shining. "Hai hai… you're right Happy!"

"I'm sure, if Natsu succeed in proposing to her then Gray and Juvia will be a couple too! Kyaah!"

"Propose?" Levy asked.

"Mira nee…" Lisanna giggled awkwardly. "It's too early for that… I guess you mean, confessing?"

"Ehehe… I guess that's the word Lisanna! But I'm so excited how this will turn out!" Mirajane was laughing happily. "Don't you think this is interesting, Erza?"

Erza stared at her happy friend and smiled. "Yeah, this is interesting. It's about time they break free. Releasing their real feelings will help them mature."

"Hm, I agree!"

Happy continued to eat his fish as he stared out the guild doors. He let out a soft smile.

_I hope Natsu say it already…_

"_Ne, Happy?"_

"_Aye?"_

"_What do you think of Lucy?"_

"_Lucy?" the blue exceed seemed to be deep in thought. "Lucy is noisy, weird, heavy, kind and even though we always eat at her house, she always let us. She's really an amazing friend!" he said raising his paws._

_The fire dragon slayer smiled softly and Happy noticed the look in his partner's eyes. The same eyes whenever he talks about Igneel, but there was something more. _

"_What about you, Natsu?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_What do you think of Lucy?" Happy repeated his question to him. He just couldn't help but ask. He wanted to know if his guess was right. He wanted to know if Natsu really…_

_Natsu lowered his head but Happy could still see it._

_His soft smile._

"_You know, Happy…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I…" He stared at his partner in the eyes. The blue exceed already knew. Even though he wouldn't say it. He knew. Natsu was…_

"_I really, really love Lucy." He declared. "But different from the others. I…" Happy gave his friend a real smile, the smile that Natsu always gave him whenever he lost hope._

"_I am in love with Lucy."_

_Good luck, Natsu. I know you can do it._ Were Happy's last thoughts before he indulged in his favorite fish.

* * *

Natsu and Juvia walked down the streets next to each other. "Ne, Juvia."

"What is it, Natsu-san?"

"This is your fault." He told her seriously as he glared at her.

"Hai?" Juvia turned to him confused.

He pointed a finger at her. "If only you already tell that damn ice prince your feelings, any of this wouldn't have happened!"

Juvia looked like she was about to cry but realized something.

"No," she said. "This is Natsu-san and Juvia's fault."

"Why me?" Natsu was near to freaking out.

"Because you won't tell Lucy-san your feelings too."

Natsu lowered his head and let out a depressed sigh. "But, oh well… before anything happened," Natsu punched his left palm with his right fist. "We just have to stop it!" he declared, his fists covered in fire.

Juvia nodded, determined. "Hai, you're right. But do Juvia a favor please, Natsu-san."

"Huh? What is it?" he looked at her confused.

"Please don't kill Gray-sama."

Natsu let out an evil smile. "I can't promise you that."

"If you do, I'll try my best not to kill Lucy-san."

Natsu seemed to think it over. He then later on, grinned. "Sure! Deal!"

And they both ran towards Lucy and Gray's location, using Natsu's nose.

* * *

"Lucy, are you ready yet?" Gray sat on her couch. His both hands on the back of his head and he looked on the ceiling.

"I'm bored here, can you hurry up?"

"Shut up Gray! You can never understand a woman's desire to be beautiful in a date!" Lucy shot back from the bathroom. "And this is my first date you know!"

"And I don't want to understand that desire…" he mumbled under his breath. "I don't care if this is your first time just hurry up because I'm hungry!"

"Hai hai! I'm done!"

"Finally!" He stood up from the couch.

Lucy went out of the bathroom and Gray couldn't help but let his jaw dropped on the floor. She wore a beautiful dark blue semi-short sleeve dress that reached up above her knee. A white ribbon around her waist and the end tie of it was on her right side. Her feet were adored by a pair of dark blue boots that reached below her knee. Her blonde hair was laid down for a change.

This was the very first time he saw her dressed up like this. And he had to admit, she looked…

Beautiful.

"Gray?"

"Huh?"

"You okay? You're gaping like a fish there. Is something wrong with my dress?" Lucy asked as she looked down at herself before turning to him again.

"Well, it's just that… you look beautiful, Lucy." He smiled at her awkwardly.

Lucy blushed. "Uh… thanks." She said. "You don't look bad yourself."

Gray was wearing his usual white long sleeve blazer with blue trimmings and his black pants. "Just don't strip okay?"

He laughed. "Sure. I'll keep that in mind."

"Now, let's go."

"Hm."

They both got out of her apartment with Lucy's arm hooked around Gray's again. They walked on the street as the moon illuminated their way.

"So, where are you taking me?" Lucy asked curiously. Even though this was planned, Gray never told her where he was taking her.

"It's a secret." He smirked.

"Ehh~" she pouted as Gray laughed.

"Tell me!"

"No…"

"Spill!"

"I don't want to…"

"Gray!"

"Shush Lucy…"

She turned away from his with a pout but still held his arm.

"Lucy… even though this is just a play… I still want you to have fun and treat this as a real date, alright?" he said as he smirked. "This is your first time after all. And I want to make memorable for you."

Lucy looked like she was about to cry. She was touched by what he had said. She felt loved and appreciated.

"Thank you Gray!" she hugged his arm tightly. "You're the best!"

"It's nothing. Anything for you, Lucy."

"I'm so excited~! Come on!"

The both of them continued on their way, oblivious to the two following mages behind their backs.

"Lucy-san… how dare you get all lovey-dovey with my Gray-samaaaa!" Juvia wailed.

"Damn that Gray! How dare he hold onto Lucy's arm!" Natsu gritted in anger. Juvia glared at him. "Didn't you see, Natsu-san? It is Lucy-san who is holding onto Gray-sama's arm!"

"I don't care! I'm so pissed off right now!"

"Juvia too!"

"Let's follow them!"

"Hai!"

And the two paranoid, overprotective, jealous mages followed the two.

* * *

Lucy's eyes went wide at what she was looking at. She couldn't believe it. Did Gray just… get a reservation in this… this high class restaurant?!

Gray was quite amused at his friend's reaction.

"Gray… how… how did you…"

He smirked at her mouth gaping reaction.

"I have so many savings, that's what."

Lucy raised an eyebrow; the initial shock finally wore off. "Really?"

Gray gave her thumbs-up. "Now, come on. I'm starving."

Lucy giggled. "You sometimes talk like Natsu."

He grimaced. "No I'm not!" and they walked inside.

* * *

Juvia and Natsu were outside of that restaurant and the former looked like she was about to cry.

"Gray-sama, to prepare a date like this for Lucy-san… Juvia is so shock!"

Natsu's worst nightmare has coming into reality! That Gray… he was going to kill that man even though he promised to Juvia if he did something funny and unforgivable to Lucy!

He noticed Juvia crying next to him. "Oi, don't cry. It's going to be okay."

"But… but… Gray-samaaa…"

Natsu sighed. "We're on the same boat you know? I understand what you're feeling but… for now… let's just see what we can do to stop some things that we don't want to happen."

Juvia stared at him in awe. "Natsu-san…"

He gave her a small grin. "Now come on. Before I can kill that guy."

She pouted. "You promised Juvia!"

"Oh, that's right! I'm just kidding!"

They both hide behind a bush not that far from Lucy and Gray's table. It seemed like their table was outside of the restaurant and at the veranda. It was perfect for a date.

Natsu clenched his fists. That Gray planned this very well. He just hoped Lucy wouldn't fall for the tricks of that damn ice prince exhibitionist. He hoped.

He really did.

As they eat their dinner, Natsu and Juvia looked out for things that might happen that they have to stop before it was too late. And so far, they haven't seen anything out of proper. Actually, Natsu noticed that Lucy looked so happy talking and eating with him. His resolve was already crumbling.

What if Lucy does love Gray? What will he do about it? Can he let her go? Can he even do that?

Natsu sighed but kept on spying on them as they talked. He couldn't even hear their conversation because they were too far from them. He cursed.

Juvia was having the same thoughts as Natsu.

What if Gray-sama does love Lucy-san? What will she do about it? Can she let him go? Can she even do that?

She was having second thoughts now. Second thoughts in killing Lucy. If Gray really loved Lucy, she shouldn't interfere right? After all, the most important for her was his happiness. If he was happy, she was happy. It didn't matter if he was happy with another woman and not her.

Juvia sighed but kept staring at them as they laughed and talked about various things she couldn't even hear.

* * *

"Natsu looks pretty mad a while ago." Gray commented suddenly. "I hate to admit it but I had this urge of running earlier. His glare is fearsome much more than Erza's."

Lucy giggled. "You're right. I noticed that you are already nervous so I get you out of there."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"Sure. But Juvia looks like she will kill me too!" she shivered. "I'm sure she is cursing me right now from somewhere."

"I'm sure too that Natsu is doing the same thing to me from somewhere."

The two of them laughed.

"Natsu feels the same way, Lucy."

She sighed. "How can you be so sure?"

He drank the water in front of him as he replied, "He's jealous. Downright jealous. Mad. Furiously mad. You can tell so much from those emotions."

"Maybe it's a different kind of jealousness, Gray." She said as she leaned on her seat with a sigh. Gray gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe he is jealous because we are partners and he wants me only hanging out with him and not you. And that is as a friend."

"Lucy, since when do you became blind?"

"What does that mean?!" she asked slightly offended.

He sighed and said, "Stop acting blind. It's obvious that he feels the same so suck up the courage and propose already, Lucy!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Propose you say…? I guess you mean… confess."

Gray rubbed his hair. "Oh, yeah. Confess. Sorry."

She let out a sigh.

"Anyway," Gray continued. "If any of you two don't confess your feelings to each other soon, you won't get far from being best friends and partners."

"What do you want me to do? Confess to him?"

"Yeah. You know Natsu. Even though he is strong, he is coward in these kinds of things."

"But I don't want to open this up to him."

"Okay, if that's what you want but remember, nothing will change between you two."

"I know."

"So I guess this plan had been successful."

"Yeah. Really successful."

They shared a high five.

"Then Gray! What do you think of Juvia now? Develop some feelings?"

"Uh…"

"Oh! I know! This date could be a practice for you when you ask Juvia next time!"

"Eh?"

"But I think you should just be yourself and talk much. You two will get comfortable with each other with that." Lucy continued to rant.

"Lucy…" he shook his head. This was hopeless.

"Thanks Lucy. Okay, I'll ask her but let's just cut off this conversation okay?"

Lucy smiled brightly at him. "Okay!"

* * *

After the dinner, the ice maker and celestial mage decided to have a walk around. Of course, they were closely followed by the water and the fire dragon slayer mage.

They both enjoyed the company of each other in a comfortable silence as they continued to roam on the streets of Magnolia. They stopped by the park and gazed the light of the full moon.

"It's beautiful…" Lucy whispered as she smiled softly.

Gray nodded without looking at her. "Yeah…"

She hooked her arm around his again causing the hiding Juvia to closely ripped her hair out and Natsu to closely drew blood from his tightly clenched fists, both of them closely done it out of frustration.

"Ne Gray…"

"Hmm?"

"Do it soon, okay? Invite Juvia, I mean."

Gray let out a sigh as he nodded. "Hai hai. I will."

Their voices were so quiet that Natsu couldn't hear them. His ears couldn't catch anything that they were saying! _What the hell with my ears! Argh!_ He thought frustrated.

"Oh, and thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it." Lucy said. "And the dinner, it's awesome!"

"I'm glad you are happy with it." he said. "Oh and another thing…"

"Hmm?" she turned to him as she pulled away as he fumbled with his white blazer. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Uh…" he smirked at her. "Here…" he gave her a packaged square something in Lucy's eyes. She raised an eyebrow. It was wrapped with golden wrapping and around it was a pink ribbon. She stared at him curiously as she asked. "What is this?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gestured towards the gift. "Why don't you find out yourself?"

Lucy reached for it and opened the wrapper neatly. She gasped as she stared at it. "OH MY GOSH!" she shrieked. "This is the book I want to buy yesterday! I can't buy it because the price is pissing me off but…" she gazed at her friend expectantly. "How did you know?"

"I saw you gushed at it like a child so I decided to buy it as a gift." He replied. "I planned to give it to you on your birthday but it's still far away and I know you want to have it now and this happened and all so…" Gray stood frozen after what Lucy had just done.

Actually, not only him but Natsu and Juvia as well.

Lucy had just kissed him.

Don't fret, it was just on his cheeks.

Gray Fullbuster blushed red as he stared at her. "Uh…"

"Thank you Gray! I love you!" she suddenly exclaimed brightly as she continued to stare at the book in her hands.

Juvia looked like she was about to cry. Not the natural cry thing but the true crying. The crying without the sob. Her hands were joined against her chest as she stared at her Gray-sama who wasn't still responding. She felt miserable as she thought of her Gray-sama reciprocating Lucy's feelings. But her feelings were nothing for Natsu's feelings currently.

He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest and was stomped so many times for it to shattered into nothingness. Those words… those very words… those are the words he never want to hear from Lucy to tell it to other man except from him. Those words… those words that were killing him right now, inside and out.

That's it. It was too late.

But wait! Gray hadn't reply to her yet! Maybe he doesn—

"I— I love you too Lucy."

Oh yeah, it _was_ too late already.

He heard a short sob next to him and turned to Juvia who had tears streaming on her cheeks. She was crying. No, not the normal waterworks. Those were real tears.

The tears of a broken heart.

He wished his own tears would fall soon because he couldn't breathe anymore.

He stared again at Lucy and Gray. The former was staring lovingly at the book in her hands while the latter was patting her head affectionately with a soft smile on his face.

Natsu had it. He stood up, head bowed. He whispered to his stalker partner water mage next to him. "Juvia."

The water wizard turned to Natsu with tear-stained face. He offered his hand and said, "Come on. There's no reason for us to be here anymore."

She closed her eyes as tears uncontrollably fell down her cheeks again. "Natsu-san…"

He bit his lip as he tried to calm his ragged breathing. "Let's just… accept everything." His gray eyes met her blue ones and Juvia also saw the tears gathered in his eyes. This was too hard for him too and not only for her.

"We lost."

She gasped as she tried to stop herself from crying again. Juvia reached for his hand and he helped her to stand up. They both glanced at the couple at the park before making their way to somewhere far.

Far away from the love of their lives who broke their hearts.

* * *

"You know, if Natsu and Juvia could hear us right now, I'm sure they will misunderstand." Lucy piped in. "They will thought that there is something between us more than friendship. You know, the 'I love you' thing just now." She giggled.

"Yeah I know right. Even though that's just mean as a sister or something."

She laughed. "Yup. But if that happens I want to see what would be their reaction."

"Me too." Gray said. "But I'm sure Natsu would torture me before killing me…" Lucy laughed out loud. "You're so dramatic!"

"Tsch, there will be a catastrophe if that happens." He nodded his head with closed eyes as if he was so sure.

"Yeah right. That's what Natsu is." Lucy agreed with a smile.

"True."

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind flew by them and their clothes waved in the air.

"What a wind!" Lucy said.

"Yeah! Something is coming!" He yelled seriously.

Lucy's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Be careful, Lucy!"

He got Lucy behind him as the wind continued to gust around them.

"What is this!" she yelled and suddenly, a loud explosion echoed in the once peaceful park.

"LUCY!"

* * *

_**Last Chapter Preview:**_

"_No! Lucy!"_

"_Gray-sama! Lucy-san!"_

"_I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_**~Yes, Please Read and Review!**_

_**~Thank you for everything and let's be good friends!**_


	3. Last Key—The Release

_**Disclaimer: I never own Fairy Tail. Hiro-sama does.**_

_**Summary: **__Gray and Lucy had a deal which leads to a great misunderstanding. Natsu and Juvia heard Gray asked Lucy the forbidden question. What will they do if their worst nightmares happen right in front of their eyes? NatsuxLucy. GrayxJuvia._

* * *

—**You Are Mine—**  
_A Fairy Tail Fanfiction  
Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

* * *

**Last Key  
**_The Release_

She couldn't stop her tears as they streamed down on her face.

Before, every time she did those waterworks whether she was worried about him and all, she was able to control her tears. She was a water mage after all. But now…

She couldn't just stop them.

She knew that tears were sign of weakness. But, they were also a sign of strength. Accepting your own weaknesses was a sign of strength so a person became strong.

So, even though that her Gray-sama didn't reciprocate her feelings at all, she knew that these tears would become a way to find her strength to be able to accept everything.

She would find strength to let go of her Gray-sama.

Until then, she needed to just let go of everything for now.

* * *

He walked and walked and walked and walked… with nowhere to go particularly. He just let his feet decide where it would take him.

_Anywhere… anywhere but _there_…_ his mind told him as he continued to just _walk_.

He could feel his water mage companion closely behind him. He could smell her tears but he couldn't do anything to help her. How could he? He felt exactly the same way. Maybe even worst!

He still couldn't believe it but it was the truth. He heard her with his own ears and saw it with his own eyes. Juvia cried for once, again, not the waterworks, because of what she had heard and saw. That meant that there was no doubt about it.

Those two certainly love each other.

He then noticed that he could still smell their scent especially hers that would always sent him crazy. He loved her scent and couldn't get enough of it. But now…

Now, he shouldn't force himself on her anymore because she finally found someone she would love forever.

It hurt him to face the reality but there was nothing he could do about it. He knew that Juvia knew it too. Poor her. All this time, he knew, no, everyone knew that she always had her eyes only on Gray but now…

She was rejected for the first time… and unconsciously too.

Natsu clenched his fists but limped with a sigh. There was no reason to get mad anymore since he didn't have a hold of Lucy's decisions. He just has to be happy and be there for her right? And if Gray hurt her, he would kill him for her and his self's sake.

Suddenly, he stopped walking and turned around quickly, startling the water mage behind him. He stared wide eyed at the place where they had come from.

"Shit!" he cursed loudly before running towards the park. He ignored Juvia's calls of "Natsu-san! Wait!" as he continued to run. There was no mistaking it. He could smell it.

A _dragon_.

"Natsu-san!" Juvia called out from next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Juvia! We need to go back!"

"Go back? To the park?" she asked confused.

"Yes! I smell danger!"

"D-Danger?!" Her eyes widened as she faced forward. "G-Gray-sama…"

"Lucy…" he whispered worriedly and determinedly ran. "Let's hurry!"

Juvia's face became determined as she replied with a nod and a firm "Hai!"

As they neared towards the park, they heard a loud explosion and a screamed that made Natsu's heart stopped once again.

"_LUCY!"_

"Gray-sama's voice!" Juvia had exclaimed worriedly.

_He sounded frantic._ Natsu's mind screamed at him. "Lucy's in danger! Lucy!"

And they ran hurriedly to the scene.

* * *

Gray pushed himself up to his feet and frantically searched for his blonde friend. "Lucy!"

"I-I'm here!" her voice echoed not far from him. She sat on the ground as she dusted herself off.

"Lucy!" he ran towards her and crouched next to her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I am." She nodded at him. "Anyways," she glared. "You don't need to push me that strong you idiot! What if I hit my head on the ground?" she asked angrily at him. Gray let out a weak smile. "Sorry. That's an impulse."

"Impulse, my foot."

"Anyways, can you stand?"

"Yeah yeah."

They both stood to their feet and looked around them. The smoke was clearing and they readied themselves.

"I wonder what that creature that attacked us was…" Lucy said.

"I don't know but we need to be careful." Gray replied with sharp eyes.

"Yeah…"

The smoke dust finally cleared and their eyes both widened.

"W-What the!" Gray commented out loud. "What was that thing?!"

Lucy gasped as she backed away. "T-That creature…"

Gray couldn't look at her but she knew she needed to tell him what she knew about this creature. "I only read about them in a book but… I can't believe we are facing one right now!"

He finally turned to her and asked, "Lucy, what is that?"

"Gray… that is… the King of the Heavens… Rioreus!"

As Lucy declared its name, the creature, Rioreus, flapped its crimson wings and a strong wind gusted towards them. Gray shielded Lucy behind him until the wind stopped.

They both scanned the creature. It had big crimson body, with its tail behind it included with sharp spikes. It had also red eyes and sharp teeth. The longer Gray stared at it, the more obvious realization came upon him.

It looked like a dragon.

"Is it really a dragon, Lucy?"

"No, not exactly. It is a flying wyvern."

"A wyvern?"

"Yeah. Wyvern is said to be species with a dragon's head, a reptilian body, two legs and a barbed tail." Lucy explained calmly as she continued to stare at the creature in front of them. "There's no doubt about it. That is really a wyvern."

"But," Gray said. "How did that end up here?"

"A Rioreus is said to be living in high lands, forests and hills. Maybe it came from the forest near here. I think it is searching for food."

Gray scrunched his eyebrows. "Food?"

Lucy bit her lip as she stared at Gray with her big chocolate orbs. "Humans."

His eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

"Yes. Humans."

"If we did not defeat that wyvern quickly, the people in Magnolia will be its food!" He yelled as he turned to the big creature once again.

"Yeah, we need to stop it…" she said as she reached for her waist but gasped. "Oh my god! I forgot my keys and my whip!" she said frantically.

"What! Why did you leave it?" Gray asked as they backed off the creature that looked like smelling them.

"I never thought something like this would happen!" she shot back as they dodged the wyvern's legs who they suspected, were going to catch them.

Gray cursed. "Lucy! Stay back and leave this to me!" he yelled at his friend who was standing on the other side of the monster.

"You can't defeat it by yourself, Gray!" she yelled back with worried eyes. He smirked. "I'll be fine. Who do you think I am?"

Lucy gasped silently as Gray moved to his magical fighting pose. His left fist clenched above his right palm as a blue magic circle appeared.

"I am… a Fairy Tail Mage!"

Lucy bit her lip as her friend attacked the wyvern. "Ice Make, Floor!" he yelled as a floor of ice appeared on the ground and onto the wyvern. Sensing this, the wyvern flew up to the sky.

"Damn it, it flew." Gray muttered. "But," He pointed his hands towards the wyvern. "Ice Make, Lance!" a series of ice lances flew towards the wyvern but it just flew them back to Gray. The Ice Maker mage dodged and stood on his feet. He readied his magic again and declared, "Ice Make, Ice Hammer!" a giant spiked hammer made of ice was created and he hammered it onto the wyvern. He panted as he watched his attack came upon its target. Dust smoke formed everywhere and Gray waited for the wyvern. He knew it wouldn't be so easy to defeat it.

Suddenly, he saw a light coming towards him, so fast that he wasn't able to dodge. His eyes widened.

"Gray!" Lucy screamed as she watched her friend got attacked by a fire blast from the wyvern.

The smoke cleared and she saw Gray coughed out blood and scratches all over his face as he crouched down on the ground. She ran towards him.

"Gray!"

"No! Lucy!" he had yelled at her. She stopped running. "Stay back!"

Lucy clenched her fists. "But… But…"

Gray stood up to his feet and gave her a smirk. He stripped his blazer and red shirt until the only left was his black pants as usual. "I'm going to get all out now." He then winked at her. "I don't want you to get in the crossfire now."

Lucy smiled softly. "Gray…"

He gave her a thumbs-up before facing the wyvern again. "Now…"

"Ice Make! Gungnir!" Gray released a gigantic ice lance which traps the wyvern in it. The wyvern roared but before it could do anything, he then ran towards it and declared, "Ice Blade, Seven Slice Dance!" After creating ice blades jutting back from both of his forearms, Gray rapidly slashed his enemy seven times. After that, he jumped back down as the wyvern fell to the ground.

Lucy smiled brightly at Gray as he smiled back. However, the happiness was short lived when Lucy noticed moving behind Gray. She gasped and screamed at her companion. "Gray! Behind you!"

But it was too late. Gray was stabbed from behind by the wyvern's crimson spiky tail.

Lucy's eyes widened in fear.

"GRAY!"

She couldn't help but ran towards him but as he fell on the ground, she ignored the own stab she felt in her stomach. She clutched the tail in her hands. She knew that the spikes in its tail were poisonous. However, she needed to get to his friend.

"G-Gray…" she coughed out blood as her vision began to slowly blur. She fell on the ground with Gray's voice in the background.

"L-Lucy!" he yelled. It hurt to yell but he wanted her to know that he was alright. But now that he wanted her to reply to him, to at least say that she was alright as well, she didn't reply and fell on the ground, blood spilling.

He stared at her in horror. "LUCY!"

He stood up and coughed out blood himself. He felt weak and his vision blurred. His body waved. "T-This feeling… could it be… poison…" he muttered to himself and cursed. "Lucy was stabbed too…"

His eyes widened as the wyvern made a move to eat Lucy. Its mouth opened wide, Lucy in front of it. He tried to walk towards it but he couldn't and fell down on the ground again.

"L-Lucy… Gah..." His own blood spilled on the ground where he was crouching on his knees. He stared as Lucy was going to be eaten and he couldn't do anything but watch!

"D-Damn it… I-I can-'t mo-move m-y bo-body…" his eyes closed. "Please… someone…"

He fell limp on the ground on his front. "Lucy…"

Suddenly, he felt the temperature rise. He willed his eyes to open. _This feeling…_

He gazed towards Lucy and the wyvern again and let out a smile. "T-Thank goodness…"

* * *

He saw that cursed wyvern hovering over her with its mouth open wide, as if readying to eat Lucy. _His_ Lucy!

Seeing this, he wasn't able to stop himself. He ran quickly towards it and attacked with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. The wyvern was taken aback by his fire fist making contact with its body but he didn't care. All he cared that one moment was Lucy.

He crouched down next to her and brought her in his arms. "Lucy!" He felt her pulse and sighed in relief but seeing her injuries sent him to the edge.

Upon arriving, Juvia gasped. "Gray-sama! Lucy-san!"

Seeing Lucy in Natsu's arms, Juvia ran and made her way to Gray. Blood was spilling from his stomach and she felt nauseous just seeing it. "Gray-sama! Please hang on!"

Hearing her voice, Gray opened his eyes. "Ju-Juvia?" Said girl sighed in relief. "Gray-sama, Natsu-san and Juvia are going to take you and Lucy-san to Wendy so please hold on!"

Gray smiled at her and Juvia wanted to melt right then and there if it weren't for the current predicament they were facing. "Thank you, Juvia. But first, you guys need to defeat that wyvern first…"

"Gray-sama…"

"If you don't stop it, the people of Magnolia will be eaten and that includes us…"

"Don't worry." Natsu's voice rang next to them. He lay down an unconscious Lucy next to Gray and Juvia. "I'll stop that dragon and kill it for doing this to you guys." He was seething in anger.

Gray couldn't help but smirked. "You mean… for doing this to Lucy… right?"

Natsu looked at him and gave a small smirked. "Spot on!" And with that, he attacked the wyvern.

Juvia looked over at Natsu with a hopeful look on her face. "Natsu-san, please be careful."

"Juvia," Gray had called to her. Juvia turned to him with a confused look. Gray smiled at her. "Thanks for coming."

At those words, she had the urge to cry again. Even so, she needed to become strong. "Hai!"

After that, Gray lost consciousness. Juvia decided to use her Water Dome to shield them from the attacks, both from the wyvern and Natsu. A big water dome formed, oxygen included in it.

As she took care of Gray and Lucy in her Water Dome, she watched as Natsu gained the upper hand over the Flying Wyvern. She had heard about Wyverns from one of her missions with Gajeel. Their weaknesses were fire and thunder. She wondered the reason about it because the wyvern had the element of fire itself. Why would they be weak against fire itself? But, she stopped dwelling about it for some time ago.

She knew Natsu-san would be able to defeat that wyvern. She had that much trust in him.

* * *

Natsu let out a battle cry as he readied his stance to do his strongest technique. "Fire dragon's roar!" He breathed fire towards the wyvern. It was flying but when it got hit by Natsu's roar, it limped on the ground.

"You're going to pay! I will kill you!" he roared just like a real dragon. The fire dragon slayer released fires on both his hands and yelled, "Fire Dragon's Dazzling Blaze!" He combined the flames which created a very large fireball and threw it towards the wyvern. The wyvern stayed limped on the ground and light surrounded it as it disappeared into nothingness. Natsu panted but then remembered about his injured friends. He ran towards them.

"Juvia! How are they?" he asked worriedly as the Water Dome vanished. The water mage shook her head. "They need to be treated soon. They lost too much blood."

"Then come on!"

He brought Lucy in his arms and Gray on his back as Juvia assisted him and they ran towards the guild.

* * *

The night was still young as the guild members were still in high spirits. Mirajane continued to serve everyone dinner with a bright smile. As she reached the bar counter, she spotted Erza who was almost done with her strawberry cake. Wendy was next to her who was staring at the door with a worried expression on her face.

"Wendy? What's wrong?" Happy asked the Sky dragon slayer. "You look worried about something."

"Well…" she turned to the small blue exceed. "I heard a loud explosion from somewhere and I couldn't help but worry what could that be." She explained.

"Mou, Wendy. You really worry about trivial things." Charle once again commented from the top of the counter.

"Charle…"

"Don't worry Wendy! Maybe that explosion was only Juvia and Natsu destroying everything in their path to get their frustration out on something!" Master Makarov commented from his usual place above the bar counter, on the other side of Erza.

"Master! You shouldn't say things like that." Mirajane scolded as the Master shrunk in her gaze. "H-Hai…"

"But that could be true too! It's Natsu and Juvia we are talking about here!" Wakaba said as Macao agreed on him with a nod.

"I feel bad for Natsu nii." Romeo commented next to Wendy. "But I know there's nothing to get worried for Wendy!" he gave her a thumbs-up and Wendy smiled. "Hai."

Suddenly, the guild doors opened and the two mages with the two injured mages in their arms entered the guild. The guild members immediately came to their aid as Natsu struggled to his feet. "H-Help them…" he whispered.

"Lu-chan! Gray!" Levy had screamed as Wendy ran over to the two injured mages.

"Natsu, take them to the infirmary!" Master Makarov ordered as Erza carried Gray on her back for Natsu and the latter still carried Lucy in his arms.

Lisanna prepared the bed for the two and the others stayed outside, all of them waited in silence. They wondered what could have happen and on cue, Natsu and Juvia had entered the guild hall and walked towards the bar counter. It seemed like they were kicked out of the infirmary for Wendy to be able to do her job in peace.

Master Makarov turned to them with a solemn expression. "Natsu, Juvia, what happened?"

Natsu didn't reply. Juvia knew that Natsu was too worried for Lucy to answer. The master was waiting for the response so Juvia answered. "A-A wyvern appeared and attacked Lucy-san and Gray-sama. Natsu-san smelt danger and Juvia and Natsu-san ran towards where they were." She began and the whole members of the guild listened intently.

"When we got there, Gray-sama was injured, lying on the ground and as well as Lucy-san. But the wyvern was—" Her sentence was cut off as Natsu continued for her. "It was going to eat Lucy! That damn wyvern!" He seethed, pissed off.

"What happened to the wyvern, Natsu?" Erza asked and Natsu turned to her with a slight grin. "I killed it!"

Erza nodded. "Good job."

"But Lucy and Gray…" Lisanna couldn't help but worry for her friends.

"They are poisoned and lost too much blood so Juvia is worried about them." Juvia solemnly said as Natsu stiffened. His fists clenched as he sat down in silence. Happy landed on his shoulder in worry. "Natsu…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Wendy noticed that their injuries were not ordinary. Their blood was already dried on their injuries and a purplish color was forming on them. She guessed it was poison and readied her strongest magic for poison injuries. She healed Lucy first and after that, she proceeded to Gray.

After a few hours, she finished healing them and Mirajane was bandaging their wounds on their stomach and Gray's few scratches on his body and face.

"Are you alright, Wendy?"

"Hai, Mirajane-san."

"You should rest. You used your powers for poisonous injuries. That takes up a lot of magical power right?"

"Hai but I will be alright after a good nap."

"Then you can take a nap here…" Mirajane pointed on a bed with prepared sheets. "I prepared one for you."

"Thank you, Mirajane-san." Wendy lay down with Charle on her bedside table.

"I'll tell the others about their condition." Charle said as she flew to Mirajane. "I'm sure they are all anxious."

"Yes yes, please do that. Thanks." She replied as she continued to bandage Gray's wound.

Charle sighed and left the room.

* * *

They all looked at the white exceed expectantly. "How are they, Charle?" Natsu asked.

"They are poisoned but Wendy took care of it. They are fine now."

They all breathed in relief especially Natsu and Juvia but the said water mage couldn't still help but released a few tears.

"Thank goodness! Gray-sama!"

"Oi Oi Juvia! You're going to flood the guild again!" Macao said. But he was ignored as Juvia continued to cry.

Natsu took a step towards Charle and asked, "Can I see them?"

"They are resting so don't create too much noise." She said strictly.

"I will." And with that, Natsu and Juvia entered the infirmary. Happy made a move to follow them but Erza stopped him.

"Erza?"

"Let's leave them for now."

The others agreed.

* * *

Natsu looked over at Lucy and sat down beside her bed. Juvia did the same with Gray. Their beds are next to each other. At the middle was a bedside table. Mirajane smiled at the couple as she quietly made her way out of the infirmary to give space for them.

The fire dragon slayer reached and held Lucy's hand in his. He couldn't let go. He didn't want to let go. But he needed to. He remembered the confession they told each other earlier and he didn't want to get in their way. Even so, he wanted to savor these feelings in him. He wanted to be beside Lucy even though she didn't know. She wouldn't know his feelings.

Juvia felt the same as she clutched her Gray-sama's normally cold hand in hers. She was so happy when he told her once that their powers were very compatible with each other. But she realized that didn't mean that they were compatible with each other too. Those thoughts made her sad again. She finally knew what Gray felt but not towards her. He loved someone else and that was Lucy. She needed to accept it but that didn't mean that she couldn't savor this moment right now right? She could hold his hands like this for now before Lucy took it away from her.

On cue, the two mages stifled a gasp as the hands that they both grasped moved to clutched tighter to their holds. They were startled but smiled as Gray and Lucy opened their eyes and found them looking at the both of them.

"Gray-sama."

"Lucy."

"Juvia…"

"Natsu…"

Gray coughed just to break the awkward silence. "How are you feeling, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked him.

"I'm okay. Thank you for saving us and to you too Natsu." He looked over his friend who was looking at Lucy intently. "Yeah, it's nothing."

"I'm alright Natsu so will you please stop staring at me like that?" Lucy half said, half asked with a raised eyebrow at Natsu. The said fire dragon slayer sighed and clutched Lucy's hand tighter.

"Natsu?"

"Uh… we…" he wondered if he should tell them what they knew. He looked over at Juvia who nodded at him. He was surprised that she knew what he was implying.

"Lucy, actually… Juvia and I… we were kind of… following you earlier tonight." He said stammering.

Lucy and Gray's eyes widened considerably.

"What?"

"You mean you guys…"

Juvia nodded. "Hai Gray-sama. Juvia is very sorry and congratulations."

The two raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"Congratulations?" Lucy asked.

"For what?" Gray continued.

Natsu replied for Juvia. "For you two. You… are finally a couple."

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"Couple?" Gray mimicked Lucy's expression.

"We heard and saw everything earlier." Natsu said.

"Juvia and Natsu-san saw Gray-sama gave Lucy-san a book and then Lucy-san said, I love you and Gray-sama replied with I love you too." Juvia looked like she was about to cry again but tried her best to stifle it. She didn't want to cry in front of Gray. Not in front of him.

Gray and Lucy shared a glance and they both laughed, loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Natsu and Juvia were both confused by their reaction.

"T-that's funny! Hahahaha! Oh, the irony!" Lucy had tears in her eyes as she continued to laugh.

"Yo-You're right! Hahaha! My stomach is hurting! Hahahaha!" Gray replied as he laughed.

"Gray-sama? Why are you laughing?"

"Is this a laughing matter?" Natsu asked, slightly pissed off.

Soon, their laughter died down and they settled down. "Oi, Lucy!" Gray nodded at Natsu when Lucy turned to him.

"What? You expect me to explain?"

"Yeah… it's your idea after all!" Gray said.

"Don't joke around with me, Gray! It's your idea! I told you this is impossible but you!"

"But you agreed so it's your idea too!"

"No!"

"Just do it!"

Lucy looked at Natsu and Juvia and then to Natsu again and she sighed. Natsu looked at her curiously.

"Lucy?"

"Natsu… actually… that thing is…"

Gray sighed and decided to help out Lucy. "Natsu… the date… it's not real."

Juvia and Natsu's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Not real? What do you mean, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

"Well… we did all of that to… to make Natsu jealous." Gray calmly said.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Make me… jealous?"

"Yeah, because we want to know if you feel the same way about Lucy."

"Same way?" Natsu asked as he looked to Lucy whose face was as scarlet as Erza's hair.

Gray sighed heavily. "Out with it now, Lucy!"

"I…" Lucy turned her face away from Natsu. "I love you! Natsu!" she blurted out.

Gray smirked. Juvia gasped. And Natsu…

Natsu blinked.

Did he just hear her right? Did she really tell him that?

Did those words really directed for him?

"_I love you! Natsu!"_

Oh yes! It was for him!

His face remained expressionless as he hovered above her and put a hand on her cheek to turn her face to his.

"Na—" Lucy's voice calling his name remained incomplete as Natsu suddenly smashed his lips against hers. It was soft and gentle. Lucy's eyes widened but soon, she closed her eyes and responded to his slow kiss.

Gray and Juvia blushed and both turned away from Natsu and Lucy and to each other. But Lucy's words rang in Gray's head.

"_You said so yourself." Lucy crossed her arms against her chest as she said. "You just said that you got annoyed, as in very annoyed and mad whenever Lyon flirts with her. That's just means you're jealous. And… if you're jealous…" she gave him a wink. "That means that you don't want any other guy close to her but you. And you feel a sense of possessiveness of her! That's means you love her!" _

_I have special feelings for her and to test that out… I need to…_ Gray thought as he looked over at the still lip locked Lucy and Natsu. _Lucy finally told him. And now, it's my turn._

"Juvia."

Said water mage looked at him with a confused expression. "Gray-sama?"

"Will you… go out with me?"

Juvia blinked. Did she just hear him right? Did he really ask her that?

Did those words really directed for her?

"_Will you… go out with me?"_

Juvia's tears streamed down on her cheeks. Gray thought that somehow he had said something bad and frantically tried to console her. "Ju-Juvia! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Oi!"

She sobbed but smiled at him brightly. "Juvia's okay, Gray-sama." She said. "But, did Gray-sama really…"

Gray blushed and nodded. "Yeah… if you just want to…"

"Of course, Juvia love to!" she laughed softly and Gray thought that he liked the sound of her laugh.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy finally broke apart for oxygen and they stared in each others' eyes. Lucy blushed profusely. "N-Natsu…"

"I… I thought that you love Gray… I was scared, Lucy…" he whispered. "I was scared that I might never tell you how precious you are to me… and I was scared that everything will change our friendship."

Lucy's eyes softened and she smiled. The smile Natsu loved so much.

"We won't change, Natsu. As long as I love you… and you love me, nothing will change between us." Lucy told him in a soft voice as she stared at him. He was still so close to her face. Their foreheads against each others'.

"I'm glad." Natsu grinned his normal grin. The grin Lucy loved so much.

"I'm happy for you, Lucy."

Both of them faced Gray and Juvia who were both wearing a soft smile on their faces.

"Yeah, thanks Gray. I owe you a lot." Lucy replied, grateful.

"Tsch, it's nothing."

"What about the two of you?" Natsu asked as he sat back down on his seat, besides Lucy's bed.

"Juvia and Gray-sama are going on a date!" Juvia declared with hearts forming in her eyes. She was literally shining. Lucy had thought. Well, good for her.

"Congratulations Juvia!" Natsu brightly said.

"Thank you, Natsu-san! Juvia is so happy!" she exclaimed as she clutched on Gray's shoulder.

Gray was startled at first but then smiled. Lucy noticed this and smiled. She was so happy for her friends.

She turned to Natsu who was staring at her with intense eyes and that childish grin of his. She couldn't help but grinned back.

And just like that, she told Natsu what she really felt. Problem solved.

* * *

A few days later, Lucy and Gray finally had recovered. The whole guild heard about Gray asking Juvia out and Mirajane was so happy. But, she almost died of happiness when she learned about Natsu and Lucy finally becoming a couple. The Fairy Tail guild had celebrated for one week in happiness for the two new couple. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia had been happy with each others' company.

Gray and Juvia had been going out ever since the incident and to say Juvia was happy was an understatement.

She was overwhelmed.

Gray also told Lucy that he enjoyed Juvia's company and there were so many things that they had in common that he never know and notice before. They always talked about various things that they both loved. They even went on a mission together, just the both of them.

Lucy was relieved that Juvia never gave her mean and dark glares anymore.

And about her and Natsu…

Well… Natsu…

He was still the same Natsu she had known. She was happy. It felt like nothing had changed between them. They were still friends, except for the constant physical touches and sweetness and kissing. That would always be included in relationships she guessed. Even so, her relationship partner was childish. She couldn't help but giggle.

Lucy lied down on her bed in her apartment. She stared at her ceiling with a soft smile.

"I belong to someone now, Mama. And I know that I want to stay with him forever." She whispered to the wind.

"Me too, Lucy, me too." A childish voice said and Lucy quickly raised her body from the bed in a sitting position to find Natsu on her window sill as always.

Lucy smiled at him. "Coming in without permission again?" she playfully asked.

"Why? You love it when I do after all…" he grinned.

She shrugged her shoulder. "Well… that's true too."

Natsu joined her on the bed and he embraced her closer to him. Lucy let him and they stayed like that for a moment.

"I love you, Lucy. You are mine and I will kill anyone who will take you away from me." He said firmly.

Lucy blushed at that. "Uh… I love you too, Natsu. But I won't let anything like that to happen."

"Good."

And they leaned their faces to each other for a searing kiss. Their lips were inches apart before they heard a teasing rolling of the tongue from the window.

"They likkkkkeeee eaaaach otttther!" The blue exceed partner of the two of them exclaimed happily.

"HAPPY!" they both exclaimed glaring at him.

"Stop it! You damn neko!"

"You ruined the moment Happy! I'm going to kiss Lucy! Get away!"

"Eehhh! I want to see!"

"Shut up!"

"It's bad for your health!"

"Natsu, what are you getting at?"

"But, Happy is still young."

"Young?!"

"Yeah!"

"I really don't know what to do with you guys!"

"Aye!"

"Aye janai!"

~ The End.

* * *

_**A/N**__: And just like that, this story is now done! Haha! I love the "Aye janai!" of Lucy in the end! XD_

_I'm so giddy and happy and all. I love this chapter! Haha!_

_**Information**__: The Wyvern, the King of the Heavens, Rioreus, is a flying wyvern from Monster Hunter PSP game. I asked my younger brother about monster for this fiction and he told me different kinds of monsters. _

_**And I'm so thankful to you guys who reviewed, to those who add this story in their favorites and to those who followed. I can say that my first Fairy Tail fanfic is a success! I've always done a Bleach Fanfic all this time and I haven't updated for like three months! I'm glad that my way of writing is not failing me yet. XD**_

_**Rants**__: I've watched the first few episodes again and I laughed again. Haha! Funny Natsu and Lucy! XD and I also watched the Oracion Seis Arc… I cried at the end. Tsch! But Natsu and Lucy's match outfits never cease to amaze me! They are so belong with each other! XD and then when Natsu thanked Lucy for saving him, Lucy blushed and then Virgo rolled her tongue saying He likkkesss you! Like Happy! Haha! So funny! I REALLY CAN'T FORGET THAT! XD_

_Now that is done, I now present to you my second __**renzoku fanfiction **__**of Fairy Tail.**_

_**Title**__: The Promise of Origami_

_**Rated**__: T_

_**Genre**__: Friendship, Family, Romance, Angst, Adventure, Fantasy_

_**Pairings**__: NatsuxLucy. GrayxJuvia. JellalxErza. _

_**AU**__: No._

_**Summary**__: Master Makarov sent team Natsu on a secret mission regarding Lucy. Because of this, Lucy wasn't allowed to join the mission. Lucy sent them all with a smile and each of them a single origami done by her for their safety. However, as team Natsu went back from their mission with very important information, Lucy disappeared from a mission with Lisanna. What did go wrong? Will they ever see Lucy again?_

_I will have three major OCs in that story. I hope you will love them. But I will post this story after my Bleach Renzoku Fanfiction, IchiRuki: The Destined Tale, which is still ongoing. _

_~Please Read and Review! :D_

_**Yours Truly,  
Mari Kia Aishiteru**_


End file.
